


Something Soft

by TheQueen



Series: Pack Relations (And Other Miscommunications) [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Pidge, Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Asexual Character, Healthy Relationships, Kink Meme, M/M, Nesting, Omega Lance (Voltron), beta hunk, like wooo!, not a lot of miscommunication for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueen/pseuds/TheQueen
Summary: After a year and a half of dating, Keith and Lance are both ready to take that next step in their relationship. Now they just need to tell each other.     Inspired by Kink Meme Prompt





	

It’s halfway through the purchase of a particular set of sea-green blankets that were similar enough to the aquamarine that Lance favors that Keith realizes what he’s doing. Standing there in the market, eyes glossing over his usual purchases of shoes and jackets and new weaponry in favor of the softer things in life. Pillows and blankets and warm fluffy sweaters made of heavy materials similar enough to wool that he knows they will hold his sent well for Lance. A plushy in the shape of a llama. A new pair of slippers. Warm things. Soft things.

Things you use to…make a home…

.

He goes home that night and hides in his room, purchases shoved under his bed with the rest of it. As he looks around his room and notices the increase in fluff and fur and warm wools, he’s shocked he hadn’t realized it sooner. But he’s never been the best at listening to his instincts and socially awkward enough to not pick up on the cues even when they were screaming at him.

As he sits on his bed, starring down at his hands, he is barely surprised by the knock on his door, “Keith,” Lance says, “Are you okay?”

Keith smiles even as the fear stays clogged in his throat, “Ye-yeah,” he calls back, “Just need some thinking time.” Thinking time because they’d butted heads enough times during their relationship to need a code word for when Keith needed space even if all Lance wanted to do was help.

“Okay,” Lance says, accepting as always, “But know Hunk’s making pot pie for dinner. Your favorite!”

Keith can’t help but laugh at that. “I’ll be there, Lance. I promise.”

There’s a moment of silence and Keith nearly opens the door before Lance says, “Okay. Just… you can talk to me if you need to. I love you!” And then he’s gone before Keith can say it back.

.

The thing is… The thing is that if Keith was normal this would be normal. They’ve been dating a year. And they’ve been physical. Kissing and touching. Lips on necks, skimming over scent glands. Fingers wandering past clothes. Keith knows what Lance looks like turned out, sweating and panting underneath him. Keith knows the sounds he can draw out of Lance with the right touch and practiced roll of his hips. Keith knows that Lance desires him the same way he desires Lance. In every sense of the words and in every way possible.

But they’ve never done this. Never gone beyond a missing shirt or two. Never gotten each other off with more than hands. Never had sex.

And he wants to. He wants to. He wants Lance. He wants to show Lance how much he loves him. Wants to show Lance how much he desires him. Not just as his Omega, but as Lance. His Lance.

He wants Lance.

But Keith isn’t normal. He knows Lance shares a bed with Shiro and Hunk during his heats. He knows Lance shares a bed with Allura and Shiro during Shiro’s ruts. And if Keith was normal, they would have sex by now. They would have had sex the first time Keith went into rut in space. They would have had sex the first time Lance went into heat.

He knows other people’s feelings about sex. That sex is normal. Not something particularly dedicated for only romantic partners. That casual sex in a pack is meant to be as easy as breathing. He’s seen Lance share a kiss with Shiro after a good mission. He’s seen Lance share a kiss with Hunk after a bad mission. And he’s not jealous. It would be stupid to be jealous when he shares his affection with Hunk and Shiro just as equally. And if he’s weird about other things. If he’s afraid to take off too many clothes or touch too much skin even during the peaks of his rut than it isn’t something he will ever hold against Lance.

Keith is weird. He was raised wrong. Stuck in a household dominated by an Omega who didn’t know the different between pack member and slave. And there was a point in Keith’s life, before the Garrison and trapped between lectures after lecture of what it meant to be a good Alpha from paternal figures to school teachers to behavioral correction facilities, where he thought that kind of Omega was normal, was right. That Alphas were meant to surrender to their Omegas to avoid giving in to their natural aggression.

When he left… When he escaped to the Garrison and saw seats and seats full of Alphas all allowed to scream and fight and bicker. Allowed to get angry and to get excited. Without an Omega to cater too well… Keith had sworn to never go back, to never willingly submit to another Omega sure that it would only mean more mistreatment, less control.

Lance had shown him otherwise. Stuck in space for three months as the five Earthlings found their way towards a pack had taught Keith that submitting to an Omega-lead pack did not have to mean submission in every aspect of his life. That he was allowed his own thoughts and feelings. That an Alpha’s purpose was to protect and to care just as it was everyone’s place to protect and care in their own ways. That it was less a give, give, give and, in reality, a symbiotic relationship. A give and take. A balance.

Those three months had been hard. But when Keith found himself settling into his place in their little family, he cannot regret it. Lance had been so careful with him in the beginning. Treated him with more respect and kindness than he’d known what to do with. It was easy to start falling in love. Four months later when his stress-levels had settled enough that he could have his first rut, Keith had thought of letting Lance take that final step before nerves had caught up with him. 

Pulling away from Lance had been like ripping off his arm.

The confusion in the aftermath had hurt them both. But it had also been their start. Lance had agreed to let Keith court him. Keith had gained the trust he needed to know Lance would respect his boundaries.

Ten months later when Lance’s body finally felt safe enough to go into heat after a year and a half long slump, it had been near impossible to keep himself away. But he’d done it because it is what they’d agreed to. And because Keith had known no matter what his body was telling him, he wasn’t ready.

The ruts and heat to follow went easier. Their relationship grew.

The first time Keith had told Lance he loved him, Lance had cried as they gazed out from a dock set in a pink ocean. Three moons and the stars their only witness. “Thank you,” Lance had whispered when calm enough, “Thank you for trust me. I love you, too. I love you so much.” That night was also the first time Keith had ever touched Lance below his waist. They’d been a mess. Sloppy and hesitant. He’d needed to work up the nerve towards firmer touches. Lance had been so patient with him, so understanding. Breathtaking in their stolen bed, gripping the sheets to keep from urging Keith faster. Letting Keith find his footing.

Lance was always like that. Patient. Understanding. Too good for him when Keith is just a mess.

(There are times Keith is sure Lance deserves someone better, someone like Shiro who knows what he’s doing. Isn’t afraid to touch. Isn’t afraid to be touched.)

Four months later and now Lance’s heat is fast approaching. And his instincts are screaming loud enough that he can’t ignore them, isn’t even sure he wants to. Nesting isn’t just an invitation for sex. Isn’t just a way for Keith to tell Lance he’s ready for that next step in their relationship.

Nesting is more. Nesting is saying “I want to start a family.” Nesting is, “I want to be with you forever.” And the thought makes Keith’s breath pick up, makes his hands shake. Makes him feel like he’s about to panic, but in a weird sort of good way. Like all that nervousness can only mean good things and he doesn’t know what to do with that.

But… but god does he want it…

.

The only rational step forward is to talk to Shiro.

And so he does.

“Nesting… wow,” Shiro breathes, hands pausing in the soapy water as they clean the dishes from tonight’s dinner. They’re in the kitchen, low light made to mimic the dimming of the Altean orange-yellow sun, with the other’s gone. Pidge and Coran to her workshop in the living room. Lance in the training room, waiting for Keith to join him when he’s done with the dinner chores. Hunk with Allura also in the common room, pouring over older Altean texts. “I’m…” Shiro looks up at him and smiles, eye’s wet. “I’m so proud of you, Keith.”

Keith blushes, ducking his head as he echoes Shiro’s smile. “Thanks, Shiro.”

“Have you told Lance, yet?” Shiro asks.

Keith shrugs, “I don’t… we haven’t really talked about it. I didn’t even realize I was doing it until today. And…I’m nervous.”

“Nervous makes sense,” Shiro says, voice steady and calm. Nothing patronizing. Nothing judging. Just Shiro like always. “I was nervous the first time I had sex too. It was with a friend of mine. We were both Alphas going into our first rut and we were so scared of messing up.” Shiro laughs, the memory making him smile fondly, “In the end, I kicked her off the bed by accident and she hurt her elbow bad enough that we had to pause and go to my Mum for ice.”

Keith laughs, “I’d be mortified.” He sobers for a moment, “What if… What if I’m not very good?”

Now Shiro rolls his eyes, “Keith, please. You could be awful and Lance would be thrilled. He’s wanted you since you joined the pack.” When Keith’s worry doesn’t seem to fade, Shiro continues, “Lance doesn’t want some porn star, Keith. And he’s not expecting a perfect first time. But he wants you. He’s waiting for you.” Shiro dries his hand and ruffles Keith’s hair so Keith looks up to meet his eye, “If you’re unsure then you need to talk to him. His heat will probably hit soon and you want that conversation now rather than later. You’re in a relationship, right? You need to communicate.”

Keith rolls his eyes. He’s watched the clusterfuck that was the beginning of Shiro and Allura’s relationship. It’s safe to say Lance and Keith have learned their lesson. “I’ll talk to him.” Keith promises.

“Now,” Shiro repeats.

“Now,” Keith promises.

.

So maybe he lies… a little bit. Just a little. He’s going to talk to Lance. He is. But he’s never been the best with words, never will be. But he’s good with actions, with gestures. After Keith and Lance train and go their separate ways to shower and relax, Keith finds Allura.

“Somewhere private,” she hums, thinking. “Yes I do know a place. Very romantic. But in need a bit of a clean.”

Keith grins, “I can do that.”

It’s an observation room. A bit further into the castle than the quarters they stay in, but with a glass ceiling and a wall of class on one side. “The glass is one sided,” Allura reassures him, “No one can see in.”

Keith takes a deep breath, “It’s perfect.”

He asks Coran and Hunk to help him clean. The moment he mentions nesting, Hunk grins, “Say no more.” With them helping clean every corner and crevice of the room takes a surprisingly short amount of time. At one point even Allura and Pidge stop by to help. “Shiro is keeping Lance occupied,” Allura winks, smile growing when Keith’s cheeks burn red. They’ve come a long way from the days when Allura and Lance could barely stand to stay in a room together.

When they’re done cleaning, Pidge offers, “Do you need any help carrying the stuff in?”

Keith shakes his head. No. This part he has to do himself. It’s easy to steal the sofas and chairs he needs. There’s enough furniture in this castle that it won’t be missed. The larger white blankets go up as roof. He hangs the lights around the edges and then begins constructing the nest. Most of it is new things. Pillows and blankets he’s picked up around the universe. All in blues. Every piece reminds him of Lance in some way. Light blues for Lance’s eyes. Deep sea blues for his scent. Some is for scent. Clothes the others have allowed him to borrow and clothes he’s worn woven together to make a perimeter. It’s as he works, the hours passing with ease, as he weaves fabric together that he realizes it.

He wants no other Omega but Lance.

It is an irrational thought. They’re fighting a war. Pidge nearly died last week. And the thought barely registers because near deaths are common place these days. And Keith has long made his peace with the knowledge that one day it won’t just be near. He might die. Lance might die. Their pack could break. He has made his peace with it all because he has to. There is no choice but to grit their teeth and move on.

But in that moment, he knows. If Lance were to die. If their pack were to shatter the moment they touch Earth’s soil then so be it. But he will never find another Omega. He will never join another pack. This is it for him, isn’t it? The thought doesn’t leave him scared like it should. Doesn’t leave him shaking and running for the hills like it would have just a few months ago. Now it just feels right. Like a good ending to a good book. Or the perfect answer to a complicated puzzle. It leaves him warm. Content.

He will never have another Omega. He will never want another Omega.

When he steps away from his nest, he smiles. It’s not perfect, nothing like the magazines that promise neat little nests. But it’s his and it smells like home. And he can only hope Lance will love it.

.

Lance is easy to find. Long limbs tucked into a corner of the living room, knitting. Ever the picture of a perfectly domestic Omega for all Keith knows he isn’t. No… Lance, for all he likes to think otherwise, is not a very traditional Omega. “Hey,” Keith says, walking closer.

Lance barely looks up from his stitch, “Hey!” he wiggles to make room for Keith to take a seat and only pauses to look up when Keith stays standing, “Where have you been? I haven’t seen you all day.”

Keith takes a deep breath, “I need to show you something,” he says, trying not to fidget too much.

Lance blinks and nods, setting his knitting down carefully. He’s in the middle of a row, but seems unconcerned. “Sure. Of course.” He stands, stretching. And Keith’s mouth, for a moment, runs dry. He’s stunning. Long delicate limbs, slim waist, and beautiful wide hips. Just a bit taller than Keith for all that Omegas tend to run shorter. Before he can think too much about it, he surges forward, grabs Lance to pull him close into a kiss. It doesn’t take much to make Lance moan. His scent is thick in the air, stronger than usual. A cool ocean breeze wiping through his hair. His scent is close. In a few days. Tomorrow even. Keith growls at that thought as Lance swallows the sound.

When they part for air, Lance takes a deep breath, “Keith…”

Keith tightens his hold on Lance’s hips for a moment before stepping back, willing himself to calm. They have to talk first. The nerves are back, but its excitement more than anything else. He wants this. He wants this. “Come with me,” Keith mumbles, letting go only to take Lance’s hand.

“Of course,” Lance promises and it’s enough to send Keith’s heart thundering. Their walk is silent. The hallways empty as everyone gives them their space. The nerves are back… or they never left. He doesn’t know. It doesn’t matter.

When they step inside the observation room to see the large white tent Keith had constructed, Lance gasps, “Keith…” he says, squeezing Keith’s hand only to let go and take a few tentative steps forward so he can see the inside. “Keith, you…”

When Lance turns to look at Keith, he’s crying. Silent tears sliding down his cheeks and Keith feels his heart pounding, “La—.”

“I love it,” Lance gasps, wiping his cheeks. “I just… I never thought. You don’t have to,” Lance says as Keith comes closer so they can share their heat, their scent. “I’m willing to wait. I’ll wait forever.”

“I know,” Keith says, “But…But I think I’m ready for this. I’m nervous, but…I want you, Lance.” Here Lance shivers. “I want this.”

“Thank you,” Lance whispers, “Thank you for trusting me, Keith.”

“I love you,” Keith says, wiping the fresh tears from Lance’s cheeks. “I love you so much.”

Lance grins, sniffles and stands up straight. “I love you too. And… I have something to show you.”

.

“You made a nest,” Keith whispers, starring into Lance’s large walk-in closet and now he can understand why Lance insisted on changing rooms months ago. He turns to Lance with wide eyes, “How long?”

“Since…” Lance is blushing. “Since my first heat.”

What can Keith say to that? So he says nothing, instead leaning forward to kiss Lance hard enough that he gasps, “I love it!” Keith grins, face hurting from how large his smile is. “I just… I love you, Lance. I love you so much.”

Lance blushes harder, “I love you too.”

“We should add it,” Keith says, turning away to look at the nest again. It’s smaller than Keith’s but still large. Covering ever inch of the closet floor and building up. A private collection of belongings stolen from everyone here and there. Keith’s old black shirt. One of Shiro’s vests. Hunk’s hoodie. A favored pillow from the living room. A star-patterned blanket.

They ask the others to help this time. The other’s don’t complain. Simply grin when they find one of their own belongings in the nest and give Lance a look that keeps his face fire-red the whole time they’re working. When they’re done the nest is large enough to fit everyone. Shiro and Pidge curled tougher as they sit close to Allura’s legs. Allura lies with her head pillowed in Coran’s lap. The older man grinning as he works away on a tablet. And Keith is forced, again, to wonder when he ever sleeps. Keith and Lance in the middle, domainating the majority of the pillows with Hunk on Lance’s otherside, already fast asleep. No one speaks. There is no need to.

Lance snuggles closer so some of his hair tickles Keith’s nose and sighs. Keith turns his body, wraps his leg’s around Lance’s and throws the arm not under Lance’s head around his waist to find Hunk’s hand. “I love you,” Keith mumbles, interrupting the silence for a moment. He feels warm. Safe. Every inhale carries the scent of pack, of family. And he feels impossibly relaxed. “I love all of you.”

He drifts off to the sounds of the other’s whispering their own love back.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! I really struggled with this one. I didn't know what tone I wanted to set and I played around with different possible plot lines before deciding on this. Also I hope it's not too obvious that I have no idea how to write smut. I hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> If you want to know more about how they develop their relationship and Keith's past don't worry. I'm currently writing a story called A Love Story (In Parts) which I'll post after I finish Making a Home. So this story is kind of an epilogue to A Love Story (In Parts), but I try to make sure each story in this series can be read individually. I hope that comes across. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think!  
> PS: If you know how to write smut and am willing to collab on a story with me let know! Thank you~


End file.
